Doomsday: Aftermath
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: It happened so fast, they thought they could handle it, they thought they could handle Doomsday! They were wrong, they tried to fight only for each to fall, there was one of them who didn't! There was one who refused to yield, Superboy refused to stay down!
1. Chapter 1

METROPOLIS  
Sirens blazed as loud as the fires of the city! "GAH" Aqualads battered and cut body flew into a car like a massive wreck glass shattering on its window!  
People ran from the sight screaming in fear cops tried to fight back only to also flee fearing for there lives!  
"Neptune's beard" he cursed as Kaludor stood up spitting blood, turning his head to glare at his enemy it was a giant monster covered in white spikes with grey skin!  
It's eyes were as red as the blood that ran in the streets!  
The altantian stood wobbly all of his team was down defeated by the monster called Doomsday! Each kept fighting on and on, but only fell! "I... Shall not yield" Thise were the last words of Kaludor before he fell.  
Doomsday walked over to the fallen warrior "Pathetic"! Aqualad growled at the monster "Do your... Worst"!  
It growled as it raised his foot to crush Aqualads head "HEY"!  
Somebody shouted at the monster Aqualad raised his head slightly to see superboy! The boy of steel cracked his knuckles "Round two big guy" those were the last words Aqualad heard before he passed out!

THE NEXT DAY THE CAVE  
Black Canary sat opposite of Kaludor as Aqualad finished his tale "And that is all I remember from the battle!  
"Was there anything else" the super hero counselor asked the boy, the blonde stared at his fellow blonde. "I remember sounds, voices" Kaludor said holding his forehead!  
"Kid Flash shouting, Robin trying to wake me" he held his head with both hands trying to remember "M'gann crying and Artemis screaming" he added.  
He took a breathe that Canary took notice of it and leaned in "And Superboy... I heard him shouting, roaring in defiance at... At that thing" his knuckles clenched a the thought!  
Black Canary was silent not saying anything "It was my fault I thought we could stop it" Aqualad said sitting up looking at her, he had a bandage around his head and on his cheek!  
"They trusted me I lead them into a battle we could not win, its all my fault" he said before Black Canary asked "You can never know the outcome of a battle, you can only learn from it" she said he couldn't look at her in the eye!

"Round two big guy" Robin moved barely hearing Superboys voice, "Superboy" he coughed standing up holding his side. "RAAAAA" he looked up to see the monster tackle Superboy!  
It started to beat him with its bone spiked fists as Superboy took it, the boy wonder looked over to see Aqualad lying unconscious. Robin crawled over "Aqualad" he managed to say as he reached there fallen leader!  
"Get up, you have to get up" he said shaking the limp Kaludor "ARRG" Robin shot his head back to Doomsday and Superboy, to see Super boy rip out one of the monsters bony appendage. Then stab the creature in the arm with it! It yelled in pain and Superboy swept his legs under it!  
Making the monster crash into the ground! Supsrboy jumped into the air ready to elbow slam Doomsday!  
Only to have doomsday recover just before Superboys made contact! It grabbed the clones arm and through him into a building!

Now Robin sat in the chair away from Black Canary his hands on his jeans his. Instead if his black coat he wore a regular green shirt, "l watched it all" Robin stated!  
"It started as a normal day, we had just finished another mission" Canary leaned back in her chair watching the sunglasses wearing teen.  
"And then what" she asked him he looked at her through his shades "Superboy said he heard a sound".  
The boy continued "He said it was like nails on a chalk board" The boy wonder kept looking away from the older woman. "We went to wear t was coming from and we found that- that monster" he stammered!  
H felt his leg as Canary fallowed his hand she saw that it had a cast on it!  
"It was attacking they Daily Planet, y'know the famous newspaper" Robin added looking up at Canary. Who waited for him to keep going "All I could do was sit there an watch as Connor-" he let out a sigh stopped talking "Can I go please" he asked her.  
"My doors open any time" she said toward him as Robin stood up and limped out of the room!

"GET THAT BASTARD" Wally shouted as he saw Superboy jump out of the building and drop kick Doomsday! But doomsday only blocked with both arms treating Superboys pants.  
Doomsday unlocked his arms only to get punched by superboy. The bony being retaliated with a left hook. "FUCK HIM UP" Wally shouted as he turned his attention away from the two titans. Down toward a small blonde head pressed tight against his yellow chest!  
"Nonononono" it was Artemis, she gripped KFs costume. Tightly eyes shut tight, parts of bye building Superboy had lunged out of them crashed into the street below "KYAAAAA" Artemis screamed in terror as the ground exploded with concrete "PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE" she cried!  
"SUPERBOY KICK HIS ASS DAMMIT" Flash said clutching Artemis "It'll be okay" he said bringing Artemis closer "I promise!

Canary leaned back in here chair watching Wally as he didn't say a word "What no cheery remark, you feel fine" Canary asked him. Wally looked up at her and said "I know I'm usually making a joke about things"!  
He had a dark black eye it was the only visible injury that as showing. "But after watching that, seeing all that destruction... It was a whole new level of crazy". He said looking away from her!  
Canary nodded "I understand, I was thrown into lots of situations that shocked me" she stated only to have kid flash shake his head! "I doubt like this" he said he cupped his hands almost praying!  
"Doomsday, whatever you call it beat SB unlike anything I ever saw" he sighed closing his eyes thinking over past event!  
Wally was quiet for almost 3 minute before He said "And Superboy, he just kept coming" the speedster sighed. "It felt like I wasn't even watching Superboy anymore, just this black and blue blurs smashing into that monster". Canary's gaze didn't falter a second "Tell me what happened with Artemis" she asked?

"MOMMY HELP ME" Artemis wailed as she screamed over the chaos! Superboy and Doomsday were smashing into each other as if two trains wrecked in the middle of metropolis!  
The grey monster delivers a left hook towards Superboys face and made a large cut form spilling Kryptonians blood. "GAH" Superboys shouted as he was smashes into the street!  
"I WON'T QUIT" he shouted jumping up and returning with a uppercut! His once black shirt now ripped nearly to shreds!  
Artemis peeked out of Wally's arms to see as Doomsday took back both hands together and swung them at superboy like a wrecking ball. "KYAAAAA"'she cried into Wally's chest whimpering "help me, p-pleAse"

Artemis was silent she had her arm in a cast and bandages going down her shirt "I panicked plain and simple" she said with serious emotions on her face!  
"I went in without thinking and I nearly got myself killed" she added to her statement of herself "Wally seemed to think otherwise" Black Canary told her. "Wally was to busy looking after me when he could have helped Connor" she barked.  
Canary raised her eyebrow at her surprised at the girls emotion "Its okay to feel scared Artemis, especially when friends are endangered". The archeress. Felt her cast on her arm, wincing at the pain of it.  
"I know... It's just" she started to say something than was cut off! "I'm afraid what will happen if that ever does happen again"! Her attention came back to Canary.  
"When Miss Martian told me she was scared too, it helped... But I know it was harder for her to watch"

Superboy was thrown to the ground as Doomsday smashes its giant fist into the teens face making him cough up blood "STOP IT" M'gann screamed eyes filled with tears as she saw Superboy on the ground! The monster the it's red eyes onto the Martian, it as out of breathe from its battle.  
It didn't notice Superboy standing up once more as he brought back his fist "Leave them..." Doomsday turned back to Superboy towering over the boy "ALONE"!  
His fist made contact with doomsdays face sending the creature flying away!  
The teenage clones clothes were torn to shreds only thin rags remained of his shirt, his pants were in tatters and the soles of his feet were coming undone! "CONNOR" Megan shouted over at him, he as breathing in deep breaths managing to stand, his face had a black eye, a bleeding forehead and a blistered cheek!  
He smiled seeing her "It's over-"  
BOOM  
Doomsday landed like a missile on target superboy was that target! "GRAAAAA" it roared as he started to pummel Superboy into the ground with both fists ontop of the boy!  
"NOOOO" the other alien shouted as she watched she tried to move, but her leg was caught underneath a fallen buildings wall. She tried to fade out "Can't... consternate" she mumbled.  
"GRAAAAAA" Doomsday kept wailing on the boy of steel, "CONNOR" she shouted watching "PLEASE DON'T DIE" she shouted at the boy who was being bombarded by missiles of punches!  
"HE'S HAD ENOUGH, ALREADY" she screeched!  
It looked like doomsday heard her because it stopped "I should have expected this from a Superboy... Not a Superman" he cackled ready to land the final blow.

"It's ok Megan, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too" Black Canary said instead of siting in the two chairs, she and M'gann sat on a couch!  
The green skinned girl had a full cast on her leg with two crutches for support next to the couch. "He kept getting back up" M'gann stammered.  
"He was barely able to stand..." She said here eyes getting teary.  
Canary put an arm around M'ganns, as the girl wiped away tears about to surface "Every time, he just looked worse and worse" she went on.  
Her tears returned and she pressed her palms into her face, Black Canary tool that as her Q!  
She brought M'gann into a close hug telling her to shush, saying "It's okay, sshhhh" Megan wept into the woman's leather jacket! Sobbing her eyes out!

METROPOLIS

It was night construction workers continued to move wreckage from the battle, The daily Planet was all but destroyed from the fight its employees still inside working through the construction!  
On top of a neighboring building stood batman looking down below "If your going to talk talk" the capped crusader said as Black Canary was standing behind him.  
"There all a bit... shell shocked" she stated, Batman didn't turn around "We'll keep them off duty for a couple of days" he answered without emotion. Canary's eyes narrowed at him!  
"What about Superman?" The dark knight asked back at her "I'd figure you'd know" she asked him walking up to see what he was looking at! Her eyes got wide with absolute shock at what she saw, in the slot were the team dis dined the battle!  
There was nothing absolute nothing the street, street lamps, sides of buildings looked as if they had been carved out, and the. Round was a massive crater.  
"Dear god" Black Canary gasped at it all "I new it was hard... But destruction of this scale" she asked Batman, "I know its hard to believe, I tapped into the Metropolis streetlight cameras and saw it"!

Doomsday brought back its spiked fist and launched it at Superboy! "Your right" Superboy said as he caught the monsters fist. "I'm not Superman" he growled!  
He moved Doomsdays monstrous fist away from his face so there eyes could meet, and Superboys started show a dark glow of red "I'M ME" he roared as his hair rose from his head like wind being shoved into a persons face!  
A massive blinding light filled the street, it was impossible to see what was going only hear the roars of Superboy and Doomsday than sudden silence.

"The cameras went off line after that" Batman finished turning toward Black Canary.  
The canary cry user looked down at the street below "But what was that?" She asked seeing the spot where the power had been unleashed. "That's not the only question" Batman stated.  
Canary nodded, Batmans eyes narrowed as he said it "Where's Superboy"?


	2. Chapter 2

DAILY PLANET

The newspaper building was a bustle with reporters, journalists and construction workers repairing the building. And inside the bosses office that was missing a back wall a man shouted his head off.  
"I DON'T CARE IF CONSTRUCTION IS GOING ON, I WANT A STORY" he wore a brown vest over a white shirt, had brown hair with grey sideburns and had a cigar in his hand. "Well that will be difficult sense our entire computer system, printer, and everything else was crushed, Perry".  
A young man probably in his twenties, he had red hair, freckles. He wore dark short sleeved shirt over a green one, and had jeans on his legs. He had a camera dangling from his neck. "Shut it Olsen I pay you to take pictures not talk" Perry White barked smoking his cigar.  
A woman stood next to Jimmy she had auburn hair, blue eyes and wore a purple suit and and black skirt.  
"Lang, you got anything" Perry snapped at her, the woman was Lois Lang, her blue eyes were closed "Yeah, Supermans got to know something" Jimmy claimed in front of her.

Lois only glared at him "Don't you think I'd know that, I waited on the roof for like, the whole night waiting for him" she sighed ruffling her brown hair, "Everybody's asking, who the kid was, why didn't Superman help him, and even who's the mom" she added.

"You really think that perry" Lang snapped at her boss, he only sat down in his chair and looked out the gapping while in the wall. "All I know is that Superman beat that thing once and died, than came back" Jimmy said remembering the historic confrontation. He looked down at his watch the one that would summon the man if steel in an instant. Recently that man if steel hasn't shown up.

Lois knitted her eyebrows flinching "Don't remind me, please" she looked out of the office to a framed paper saying at the top _**THE DEATH OF SUPERMAN.**_

Jimmy looked out the window skimming the building "Hey, any of you seen Clark lately"? He asked, wondering where the Kansas reporter was.

WATCHTOWER  
Superman stood on the balcony of one or the many platforms, looking down on the world he called home.  
He stared down at the blue world, and closed his eyes. The man of steel turned away and walked toward the teleported.  
The son of krypton stood there and let the beams ingulf him in a bright light transporting him to the earth below.

Aqualad stood in the workout room in the Cave holding up his fists "HIYAAAAA" he smashed a fist into a punching bag! "AAAAR" a swinging kick. He kept shouting and punching and kicking into the punching back making the chain on top begin to give, again, again, and again till finally Kauldor brought back his webbed fist and knocked the punching bag off the chain.

It flew the ground opening up and sand came out of it like a leaking bowl. And the young atlanteian was breathing in and out hard. He walked over to some waits, that were stacked on a rack, still breathing rapidly.

"AAAAAAA" he flipped the rack over in anger. As he was still steaming with adrenaline. He took a deep breathe and exited the gym. As Aqualad took a towel of a rack he began to wipe away the sweat, walking into the living room.

Where he saw Wally at the counter a bowl of chips in front of him full, the speedster hadn't even taken a chip from the bowl. "Not hungry" Aqualad asked him.

Kid Flash nodded at the team leader, "Heard what Batman said" he asked the dark skinned warrior "Indeed, expanding the team would prove... Useful" he managed to sigh.

The kid flash shook his head "Remember when we first met SB" Wally snickered, Kaludor smiled at the memory. "Yes, a strange thing to smile on"

Wally smirked nodding "Well, he did kick our butts, it may be my most favorite beat down" he sighed. Kaludor watched as the fastest boy alive crossed his arms and shook his head at himself.

"What are you two up too" Artemis entered the kitchen, her arm still in a cast, Wally smirked "Oh, just remembered when Connor kicked out butt when we first met him" he answered, Artemis raised an eyebrow at them.

"To tell the truth, when I first saw Connor "I thought he was kind of cute" she laughed, "WHOA- what" Wally gasped at the blonde.

Artemis let out a hardy laugh at the gasping red head, "Just kidding" she remarked making Wally glare at her.

"What are you three doing" Robin was standing the the doorway glaring at them all under his shades. His arms crossed "What were just-" "Your all acting like he's gone" he snapped at the.

The three other teammates eyes fell to the ground "You all may be ready to give up but I'm not" he spat turning around.

As Robin stormed out of the room he saw Captain Marvel leaned on a wall too, "You shouldn't get mad at them" he said as the boy wonder walked by.

"How can you say that, there all acting like he's gone, and he's not" Robin growled cracking his knuckles as he curled his hands into fists.

The Captain removed himself from the wall "There just trying to cope, remembering the happier times when he was with them" he preached.

Dick only looked at the ground "I won't give up on him" he whispered. "Who said they were?" Marvel asked walking next to the boy.

Robin only looked up at the Captain, who towered over the boy wonder, "How many times do you think Wally has run around the globe looking for Superboy" Robin gapped at the adult.

"But-" "The point is you don't have to give up on Superboy" he said standing over the boy "Don't give up on them either" he said walking away.

Inside the teleportation room, wolf stood up right ears drooping as it looked on at the two teleporting tubes used to transfer the heroes almost anywhere.

The canine of white whined as it looking longingly at the machine, "Its a shame really" Black Canary stood next to Red Tornado who was on monitor duty.

"I do not understand" the robot asked her, Canary looked back "That Wolf is just waiting, hoping that he'll just walk in like he always does with that scowl on his face" she sighed looking back at wolf.

The white animal layer down on the ground, and kept his yellow eyes ever watchful on the two gates of technology.

"Canine companionship is not listed within my data banks" Red Tornado computer to the superpowers woman.

Black Canary bit her lip "I should have trained him better" she stammered, "The amount of which you spared with him, could not determine the outcome of the battle, Doomsday is a foe to he reckoned with, even by league standards" the machine said to her.

Canary crossed her arms and looked at the screen, arms crossed "That's another thing... If Superboy vanished, where did Doomsday go"! Suddenly the one of the portals opened!

"Mr. Luther are you still with us" Lex Luther was starring out the windo of his Lex tower!

The bald mastermind only grunted as he stood arm leaned on the glass as lexcorp construction worked throughout night.

"Sir?" He turned around to look at his board, all businessmen and woman practically loyal to Luther and his company, "Cancel the merger, we'll by the that so calls company in a month" he said toward them his green eyes cold.

The board all looked at there leader "That'll be all for today" he said waving them off. He continued to look out the window of his tower. He sighed as Mercy came into the room, his personal aid silent. "Any luck and finding them" he asked her.

She shook her head "No sir, our teams haven't found anything in the sewers, harbors, or surrounding areas" she stated to her superior.

He would ruffle his hair if he had any, "Very well keep me posted" he said walking past her.

"If its any consolation sir, project Kr, was-" Luther held up his smooth hand "It turned out better than I ever expected" he said turning his ever so slightly with a smile

"M'gann you haven't touched your food"? J'onn Jones sat across his niece they sat outside a restaurant.

The teenage alien looked a the spaghetti and meatballs, Her uncle was taking the disguise of an African American in a blue suit.

She rose her head toward the older martian "I'm not hungry" she sighed looking away.

"You worry for Connor?" He said smiling she looked back at her uncle "What happened when superman fought that..." "Monster" her uncle finished.

The Martian shook his head "I do not know, I hadn't met him till than" he said shaking his head. M'ganns eyes resumed a emotion of sadness. "But on the war on Mars, I knew such a martian who was young, and Connor reminded me of him"!

M'gann waited for him to continue, "I met him on the first day of the invasion, he had been separated from his family, the same as I". The last two Martians sat in silence "What happened to him" she asked.

"When we both came to reunite with others, they were weary of him".

The Martian Manhunter finished waiting for M'gann to process it.

"Why?" She asked him, the older alien closed his eyes "He was a white martian" M'gann gapped at her uncle.

"Like the few left, after the civil war! But one single mission changed all" he stated in his tale. M'gann was on the edge of her seat.

"What happened to him" she asked thinking of Connor. "He died" he said with grief in his voice.

M'ganns eyes closed at those words "Thank you uncle-" "But not before he not just my life, but thousands of our kind with his sacrifice" she gapped at her only living species before her.

As M'gann and Martian Manhunter entered Mount justice she thanked him "I enjoyed out lunch uncle, I needed to get out" the martian now green skinned and in full costume nodded at her "I am here anytime" he soothingly said.

M'gann looked over J'onns shoulder to see, Superman talking with Red Tornado and Black Canary, the three other heroes saw the two Martians.

"Superman I did not expect you to be here" Manhunter asked? M'gann walked pasted her uncle over to the three leaguers than into a full on spring toward Superman till

SLAP

Even with her martian strength Superman barely felt a thing from the girl, "WHERE WERE YOU" she screamed at him.

Superman didn't say anything to her butt she still screamed "IT WANTED YOU NOT HIM, WHY?" She shouted at him tears falling from her eyes.

Manhunter dashed up to his niece "M'gann please-" he tried to reason only to have her scream more "I WISH YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD DIED, THAN MAYBE, YOU COULD HAVE ACTUALLY DONE SOMETHING FOR HIM" she cried falling to her knees in tears.

The ocean, from underneath the surface of it, the world is a hour and flash of colors, when you look up at the sun you see it broken and distorted beams of lift fading in and out. Till almost there's nothing small flashes light,

...

the ocean is getting colder

...

And the sun can be seen only barely

...

somebody's dives in the water.


End file.
